foundersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Maxwell
Robert Maxwell (also known as Bob; fl. 2013) was a businessman, former realtor and resident of Herron, Virginia who studied at The College of William and Mary. He married Judith Gilbert in 2013. Biography Early life Robert lived in Herron, VirginiaRobert: It's a long drive back to Herron. I think I'll stay, too. (The Struggle - Chapter 2) and studied at The College of William and MaryRobert: He's from my alma mater, William and Mary, and I just ran into him outside the drugstore. (The Struggle - Chapter 12) before becoming a businessman. He got a career as a realtor, and was engaged to a woman who, during the wedding ceremony, left him for his best man. This soured him on formal relationships. A few years after Robert's disastrous wedding, his grandfather died and left him a large small inheritance. He became a businessman. Robert began a romantic relationship with Judith Gilbert, and, by September, 2013, the two were engaged. In 2007 or 2008, Judith resigned and moved to Fell's Church to care for her nieces. Robert became something of a father-figure to Margaret."And Robert, Aunt Judith's fiancé, was more like a stepfather to Margaret than an uncle-to-be by marriage." (The Awakening - Chapter 4) 2013 Before Elena left for Homecoming with Meredith Sulez and Bonnie McCullough, Robert remarked how Elena reminded him of Helen of Troy — beautiful and doomed.The Awakening'' - Chapter 6 He and Judith later believed that Elena might have been hurt somehow after Vickie Bennett was found attacked in the cemetery and Elena failed to arrive at home on time. Upon her return, Robert stated that Vickie had been drinking and, so, she might have imagined the attack.The Awakening - Chapter 8 Robert presumably stayed at the Gilbert house that night. He told Elena that Meredith and Bonnie were waiting at the door for her.The Awakening - Chapter 9 On Halloween, Robert told Elena that she was not to return to Old Creek Road near the cemetery to look for Stefan Salvatore, as the police were looking for him with regards to Tanner's murder. He tried to make conversation with Judith, Bonnie and Meredith during supper, while Elena could not eat and would not talk. The four of them had planned to prevent Elena from leaving the house to look for Stefan, so Robert stayed the night and slept on the couch despite the number of guest bedrooms.The Struggle - Chapter 2 However, Elena and her friends managed to escape by climbing out of the window, avoiding waking Robert by using the front door.The Struggle - Chapter 3 Robert was invited to the Gilberts' rehearsal Thanksgiving dinner. Outside of the drugstore, Robert met one Damon Smith, who claimed to be a student at William and Mary. Damon told him that he was looking for somewhere to eat, so Robert invited him to Judith's dinner. It is possible that Robert was Influenced. Elena threw Snowball at Damon, resulting in Damon being clawed at and Snowball fleeing. Robert tried to prolong Margaret's wailing by looking for her. During the meal, Robert and Judith were taken with Damon and his light conversation and compliments. The dinner was interrupted when Bonnie was briefly possessed by Honoria Fell, after which Robert drove her and Matt Honeycutt home.The Struggle - Chapter 12 After the Founders' Day celebration, Robert and Judith argued with Elena over Stefan, who they disapproved of. Robert told her that their engagement was "ridiculous".The Struggle - Chapter 15 She later went missing, and the car she had been driving was found submerged in Drowning Creek after Wickery Bridge collapsed. Robert insisted that Elena would be found alive and well, but Judith was sceptical, and called off their engagement as she blamed herself and Robert. At first, he stated that she would feel differently about it in the morning, but, after she insisted that she would not, he left angrily. He apparently contemplated attending Elena's memorial service, but chose not to enter the church, and left after the locals' dogs went feral.The Fury - Chapter 5 Paired with his anger upon the break-up, Elena and Bonnie agreed that they should consider him a suspect in their search for the Other Power in Fell's Church. Elena volunteered herself to investigate him.The Fury - Chapter 7 When Elena visited the Gilbert house, Snowball went feral just as Robert's car left the driveway, increasing Elena's suspicions. She told Stefan that somebody ought to keep an eye on him, which he agreed and decided to follow him and to ask Damon to follow him the following day.The Fury - Chapter 9 He was followed for a week, with Elena et al. coming to the conclusion that he was just a normal businessman.The Fury - Chapter 10 Robert, Judith and Margaret were later cornered by Influenced dogs in the Gilbert house with Meredith Sulez. Robert held Margaret close to him and cradled her. They were saved when the Other Power, Katarina von Swartzschild, was killed by Elena.The Fury - Chapter 15 Elena's body was later found, and a funeral held for her. Robert and Judith were re-engaged, and had their wedding on December 25.The Fury - Chapter 16 2014 Robert attended the graduation of Elena's classmates with Judith and Margaret, holding his niece by the hand. They smiled upon seeing Bonnie McCullough, and approached her. Judith spoke to Bonnie and gave her a bouquet before the three left.Dark Reunion - Chapter 9 Despite the strange occurrences in Fell's Church set up by Shinichi and Misao, Robert, Judith and Margaret decided to remain in the town, as did 'Nando and Gabriella Sulez, while Colin and Ailsa McCullough did not.The Return: Midnight - Chapter 18 After the Celestial Court altered the world, Robert's memories were altered to forget the destruction caused by the kitsune, and new ones were added to make him believe that Elena was alive had been living with them. He was also made to forget his prejudices against Stefan.The Return: Midnight - Chapter 41 During the summer, Robert had a late meeting, prompting Judith to suggest having a girls' night with Elena and Margaret.The Hunters: Phantom - Chapter 3 The family later had a family dinner, with Robert getting out the fondue set.The Hunters: Phantom - Chapter 9 Some time after, Robert left work early in order to attend Margaret's ballet recital.The Hunters: Phantom - Chapter 15 After Elena arrived home late one night, Robert, who was reading his newspaper, told her that they had saved her some chicken casserole, but she refused to eat.The Hunters: Phantom - Chapter 19 As Elena left for Dalcrest College, Robert gave her a handful of money, which touched Elena.The Hunters: Moonsong - Chapter 1 Personality and traits Robert was especially kind towards Margaret, and was a lot firmer and stricter with Elena. He was quick to develop a dislike towards Stefan, and instead pushed for her to be with Damon. He was prone to getting angry, such as when Elena argued with Judith, or when Judith called off their engagement. Behind the scenes *Robert owns a blue Oldsmobile"As the car roared past, Elena recognized it. Robert's blue Oldsmobile." (The Fury - Chapter 9) and snores."She ran a quick and automatic mental check: smooth, fabric-softener-scented cotton sheets, dim light from the window past the foot of her bed on the right, the faint sound of Robert snoring in his and Aunt Judith’s bedroom at the other end of the hall." (The Hunters: Phantom - Chapter 21) *Robert does not appear in the television series. Elena's aunt (named Jenna Sommers) instead has a relationship with journalist Logan Fell, and the series' version of Alaric Saltzman, who is considerably older than his book counterpart and a vampire hunter. Appearances *''The Awakening'' *''The Struggle'' *''The Fury'' *''Dark Reunion'' *''The Return: Midnight'' *''Evensong: Paradise Lost'' Notes and references Category:Maxwell family Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Herron residents Category:American individuals Category:20th century births Category:Fell's Church residents